Lieutenant Adventures Halloween Special 31 October 2017
by Liam3015
Summary: Penelope's dead. The TARDIS is possessed and is far away. The Lieutenant is alone and in a big haunted mansion with no way out of the building. What happens now?


Lieutenant Adventures Halloween Special 31 October 2017. A Murderer's Fear.  
The TARDIS cruised through the Time Vortex.  
The Lieutenant sighed softly. He sat in his armchair in the console room, reading a book. "Bored!" he said out loud, not that there was anybody around to hear him.  
Suddenly, an alarm sounded on the console. The cruise sounds seemed to be struggling as if there was something fighting against it.  
The Lieutenant slowly lowered his book and frowned a bit. He tilted his head, looking at the console. "So this should be interesting," he said. He closed his book and crossed his legs watching the console.  
The TARDIS made an emergency landing.  
The Lieutenant got up and walked over to the console. He pulled a lever and looked at the central column before sighing. "Well, I guess the TARDIS is dead," he said and shrugged. He walked to the door. "Well, let's see where we are then," he said. He walked out of the TARDIS, leaving the door open.  
The TARDIS door slammed shut and the Cloister Bell chimed while strange and eery noises came from inside the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant slowly turned and looked over his shoulder at the TARDIS. "Hm, well, that shouldn't happen," he said. He cast his eyes over the TARDIS. "Well, I guess I am stuck here then for a bit," he said.  
Inside the TARDIS she was losing her fight. She very reluctantly dematerialised, trying with all her might to stay with her Time flight patterns sounded sick.  
The Lieutenant sighed and watched as she tried not to dematerialise. "Get to safety, girl, come back for me when you can," he said.  
The mansion the Lieutenant was in was very big, very old, dark, creaky and abandoned. The windows and doors had, long ago, been filled in with concrete. The intention had been to keep trouble-making youths out but tonight they would be keeping the Lieutenant in.  
The Lieutenant watched the TARDIS leave. He sighed and started walking around the mansion exploring. He ran his hand along the concrete slowly. "They've all been filled in," he said to himself.  
Something moved behind the Lieutenant.  
The Lieutenant spun round, drawing his gun. "No, just my imagination playing tricks on me," he said and slowly lowered his gun.  
Something moved behind the Lieutenant again, back the way he had just been looking.  
The Lieutenant slowly backed away until he was backed against a wall. He knew nothing could be behind him now as he slowly cast his eyes over the room.  
Meanwhile, in the TARDIS, she fought the energies that were trying to posses her. She gave one last effort and then froze herself in time where nothing could move, literally frozen in a single moment. This gave her time to think.  
Back in the mansion, the Lieutenant sighed softly. He could tell the TARDIS was in pain but there was nothing he could do about it here. He kept his gun raised and looked around the room.  
A couple of boxes at the side of the room fell over.  
The Lieutenant turned quickly to the boxes and sighed. "It's just the wind," he said. He started walking from the room then froze, turning back slowly to look at the boxes. "There's no way for wind to get in here..." He kept his gun raised.  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on the wall.  
The Lieutenant turned and put a shot in the wall backing away from it. "Hell!" he said, his gun smoking slightly.  
"Yes," something eerily whispered.  
"Oh, bloody hell!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. He shook his head and walked off.  
The door in the room slammed shut.  
The Lieutenant kicked the door, trying to open it.  
Suddenly, there was a sound like the swooping of an axe and a piercing scream. The door then swung open.  
The Lieutenant looked around and ducked beneath an axe that flew just past his face, he felt the air on his nose.  
The axe flew into a wall and sent splinters everywhere.  
The Lieutenant slowly got up and sighed softly. "Where the hell did that come from?" he asked nobody as he then got up and turned to the wall. He reached up to grab the axe and then frowned. "What..." He looked at the wall to see that the wall was intact and the axe was gone.  
The door creaked.  
The Lieutenant slowly pushed the door open. He slowly walked out of the room into the hallway and looked around. "I wonder where that scream came from," he said.  
The door slammed shut behind him, locked.  
The Lieutenant shook his head looking at the door. "Right, might as well explore," he walked towards one of the doors, "and hope there are no more axes," he said.  
"Hello?" came a voice from somewhere. It was impossible to tell where from.  
The Lieutenant looked around quickly trying to find where it came from. "OK, that is creepy," he said.  
"Hello?" came the voice again.  
The Lieutenant frowned softly and thought he'd humour the voice. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Hello?" The voice seemed hopeful now that they had got a reply.  
The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, hello, who are you?" he asked.  
"Hello? Can you help me?" The voice started to sound like that of a young girl.  
"Possibly," said the Lieutenant, "how did you get in here?"  
"So cold," it said.  
"Can you tell me where you are?" asked the Lieutenant.  
"Here," it said.  
"That is very helpful," said the Lieutenant.  
"I said here," it said, it was suddenly possible to tell where the voice was coming from.  
The Lieutenant sighed and nodded, knowing where she was. He walked towards the her. He walked into the room where the voice was coming from and looked around trying to see her.  
There was no girl in the room except the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant smiled briefly. "Oh, old girl, hello. I'm glad you made it," he said.  
"I'm free! I'm free! Come on! Come on inside me!" exclaimed the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant moved towards her and gently rubbed her side before walking in.  
It had been a con. It wasn't the TARDIS at all.  
The Lieutenant sighed walking inside. "That isn't her voice, that isn't her!" he realised and tried to walk out just to find that there was no apparent door that he had come in through.  
There was a knocking on the front door of the mansion.  
The Lieutenant turned towards the noise even though he was now stuck in a box. He groaned and sighed. "What is going on?" he asked himself.  
"Hello? Is anyone home?" called out a voice.  
"Leave my TARDIS. NOW!" yelled the Lieutenant, not realising it wasn't the TARDIS.  
"It's rude to keep a girl waiting," said the voice.  
The Lieutenant sighed softly and gently rubbed his face. "What do you want?" he asked.  
Just then, the TARDIS could be heard materialising.  
"Hypnotism," whispered a voice.  
The Lieutenant looked around. "Hypnotism? What do you mean?" he asked.  
Just then, there was the sound of an axe, once again, swooshing through the air followed by a piercing scream.  
The Lieutenant quickly ducked but then saw that there wasn't an axe. He sighed and got back up. "Why does that keep happening?" he asked.  
The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.  
"Let me out of here! Let me go back to my TARDIS!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.  
"Possession," whispered the voice.  
"You are not possessing me, you are not possessing my TARDIS!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.  
"What are you going to do? Kill us?" it asked.  
"Yes. I'll kill you. I'll kill anyone who tries to stop me getting back to my TARDIS," said the Lieutenant.  
"The dead cannot be killed," said the voice.  
"I am the Lieutenant, I shall find a way," said the Lieutenant.  
"You have already killed me, Lieutenant," said the voice.  
The Lieutenant froze. "OK... So, who are you then?" he asked.  
As if by magic, the box disappeared, leaving the Lieutenant back in the room he had been in before he had tried to enter what he thought was the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant sighed softly. "My God, this house is crazy. I need to get out of here," he said.  
"Penelope Pratt," said the voice.  
The Lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course you are," he said.  
The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.  
Just then, there was the sound of an axe, once again, swooshing through the air followed by a piercing scream.  
The smell of smoke filled the room, followed by the sound of crackling.  
The Lieutenant sighed softly. "Stop with the axe!" he exclaimed. He sighed and walked off not caring about the smoke.  
The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.  
The Lieutenant ran towards the sound hoping to find his TARDIS there.  
The smell of burning ceased all too quickly and the crackling stopped.  
"Quickly, Lieutenant, quickly, I'm here," said the TARDIS.  
The Lieutenant ran towards the sound, kicking down a door and running towards his TARDIS. "Is it really you this time?" he asked.  
"What are you talking about? Of course it's me!" exclaimed the TARDIS. "Hurry up and get in," she said.  
The Lieutenant hurried into the TARDIS.  
The TARDIS performed an emergency take-off herself. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant, that wasn't Penelope, it was only whoever they were playing with your head," she said.  
While both the TARDIS and the Lieutenant tried to recover from what they had just experienced, they cruised on through the Time Vortex in silence.

The Lieutenant will return for Children in Need.

The Lieutenant  
Thomas Stevens  
The TARDIS  
Kelly Lynch  
The ghosts  
Gemma Arterton  
With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.  
Director and Writer  
Liam Hickey  
Producer  
Maureen Farr

Wishing you a safe and happy Halloween from everyone here at Fflat Productions.

Fflat 2017.


End file.
